Various portable microdermabrasion tools are known in the art, characterized by a dermabrasion tip and a suction motor. The dermabrasion tip may be powered by a rotary motor, or may be static. Suction through the tip may be used to draw in removed skin that is captured in an air filter. An air pump is used to supply suction. Such handheld devices are often designed to be battery powered, and lack suction power. In addition, the devices may be awkward to hold when self-treating lateral or dorsal aspects of the body.
Notwithstanding the advantages of prior dermabrasion devices, there is a need for an esthetically and mechanically improved, simple to operate handheld dermabrasion system useful for the non-professional consumer. The present invention fulfills this need and provides further related advantages, as described below. Reference will be made to the appended sheets of drawings which will first be described briefly.